


What if Dream Won?

by StudiousMusings



Series: Rise and Fall [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU TUBBO DIES, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream Wins, Dream vs Tommy and Tubbo, Minecraft, Pandora Prison, Post Doomsday, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sadinnit, This is just pure angst, YouTube, dont ship real people, it's wrong and just dont, minecraft rp, no relationships - Freeform, the discs, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiousMusings/pseuds/StudiousMusings
Summary: What if Dream won?What if the vault confrontation went differently? What if Punz and the other members never showed up?Tommy knows only one thing now. Dream is going to pay.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rise and Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200728
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	What if Dream Won?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> Last week I saw SAD-ist's animation and got hooked on the DreamSMP story line. I am a sucker for good storytelling and lore no matter the medium, so when I saw that video I immediately needed to know everything that was going on and last night I watched Tommyinnit's Dream SMP Finale Stream VOD. Not only have I watched it three times since then, but I couldn't get this AU out of my head and needed to write it down. 
> 
> background music used while writing was of course "Warriors" "Boom Boom" and "Hit the Road Jack" covers by 2WEI. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the pain. 
> 
> **obligatory spoiler warning. this is of course an AU ending, but ... ya know... warning and all that **

* * *

Tommy's heart was pounding in his chest. Lungs burning for air as he hid behind the pile of dirt, a half eaten golden apple in hand. 

"Tommy." 

Dream's voice echoed over the mountain top, ringing in Tommy’s ears and sending a shiver down his spine. Every moment he could ever remember the green clad man saying his name overlapped in his mind. Never had his tone been as ice cold as it was now. 

“T-tommy…” Tubbo. ~~enemy~~ ~~traitor YOU EXILED ME~~ NO! His friend, his best friend. His first friend ever since he arrived on the SMP. This was just Dream getting into his head again. Tommy shook clear the haze and memories and froze as a cry came from the other side of the mountain's summit. Tubbo was sprawled across the grass, trapped under Dream's boot, sword tip resting against his friend's throat. 

The disc burned in his pocket, the weight of it was like a thousand pounds. Everything he and Tubbo worked for. Every war, every skirmish, every death. Wilbur... L'Manburg. ~~BURNT TO THE GROUND~~ ~~.~~ The smell of sulfur and smoke filled his nostrils, the blasts of TNT and the Wither's cries ringing in his ears. 

Dream sighed, "Come out Tommy" his sword moved, stabbing into Tubbo's shoulder as the teen pleads. 

"Please, NO! DREAM! STOP. You're killing me! TOMMY!!" 

"STOP!" Tommy stood, dropping the apple as he gripped ~~Techo's axe~~ his axe. The worn leather cutting into the skin of his palm "just stop." 

"Tommy. Tommy. Tommy" He could hear the crazed smile behind the blank white mask. the soulless eyes and smile mocking him. "You're nothing! I haven't even gotten started yet! Look at you, your armor is falling apart and I haven't even brought out my potions. I had our poor _Mr. President_ crying within three hits!” 

“I have one of the discs Dream” Tommy can hear his own voice wavering. 

Tubbo yelped as Dream withdrew the sword, bright red blood coating the glowing metal and slowly dripping onto the grass. “Give me the disc Tommy. Or I’ll kill Tubbo. I’ll even count you down”

“Ten” 

“Don’t give it to him Tommy!” Tubbo tried to surge forward, hand gripping the wound as blood continued to spill past his fingers but Dream just kicked him down again. 

“Nine” 

“I… Tubbo….” 

“Eight” 

What does he do? What does he do? What does he **DO**! 

“Seven… Six”

Thousands of thoughts rushed through Tommy’s mind. Heat building behind his eyes, as his free hand wrapped around the circular bit of metal. The memories behind it, the history… Then he looks into Tubbo’s watery gaze. The strength behind them, telling him it’s ok. BUT IT’LL NEVER BE OK! 

“Five.” 

Tubbo flinched as the sword cut into his cheek, leaving a small trickle of blood to run down his chin. “Four.” 

Tommy’s heart stuttered, moving before he could even think the disc soared through the air and clattered at Dream’s feet. He could feel the man’s surprise as he stepped away from Tubbo, letting the teen scramble to Tommy’s side. Bending down he picked up the disc, a manic laugh bubbles past his lips. “I- I didn’t think it’d be that easy. No, I should have known. You’re such an idiot Tommy.” the thin metal shattered in his grasp. 

Tubbo gasped “wha- no!” and Tommy felt like the world had disappeared beneath his feet. 

“They were FAKE TOMMY!” Dream threw down the other disc, Mellohi and stomped on it, the thin metal shards cutting into the earth. “Did you really think I would bring the real discs with me!? Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think this is a game! It’s not!” he laughed, high and crazed. “Here’s what we’re going to do.” He cocked his chin, the green glow of his eyes just barely peeking out from behind the mask. 

“Drop your armor and items Tommy.” 

The familiar phrase made Tommy freeze. His heart hadn’t stopped pounding, the pain lancing through him. The rush of emotions almost sending him to his knees, this was it. 

“You too Tubbo” He raised his sword, nearly slicing the teen’s other arm. 

“OK! Ok…” Tubbo moved quickly, tearing at the leather straps with shaking hands and dropping his apples and potions. “Tommy...” he looked between them nervously. 

“Now Tommy.” 

He moved like a man on strings, a movement that was well oiled and familiar. How many times had Dream made him do this while in exile? He had lost count truly. He dropped everything, even the seeds he had no idea why he had grabbed in the panic of battle. Ghostbur’s crossbow and pickaxe… all the pearls and potions. Dream picked up the Axe of Peace before tossing the dynamite down, letting all the items go up in flames. Hours upon hours of work, mining… farming… all of it gone. Left in only his clothes, still slightly singed from Doomsday as the sun began to set, the freezing wind burning his skin as it whipped around them. 

“You’re a bastard Dream.” 

“I know. And now, we’re going to take a trip. I’ll even show you the real discs.” 

Held at sword point, Tommy gripped Tubbo’s wrist as Dream marched them towards the edge of the summit, the waterfall they had used to climb the sheer cliffs was now their trip down, death hung above the two teen’s heads. 

“Go” Dream shoved Tommy’s back, nearly making him tumble over. 

“Ok! Ok!” he helped Tubbo into the water, with his shoulder useless he would need help to safely get down. At least the spring water would somewhat clean out the wound. 

Dream stops them at the mountain’s base, a stretch of rock too flat and uniform to be anything but suspicious. “I’ve been one step ahead of you two the entire time. Tubbo thought I was his _friend_ Tommy. You thought I was your friend.” He laughed and knocked Tommy up against the wall, pushing Tubbo aside. “What an idiot, right Tommy?” he whispered, sword waving dangerously in Tubbo’s direction. 

“You’re evil Dream… do you know that? I gotta wonder how you sleep at night.” Tommy couldn’t help the words flowing from his mouth even as the back of his head stung from knocking against the stone. The white mask darkened for a moment, the taller man stilling, his frame rising to block out the moon and cast an angry shadow. 

“I sleep just fine. L’Manburg’s gone, I have the discs, I have you two at my mercy.” The glee returned, and Tommy’s heart nearly stopped when the pickaxe came swinging at his head, the metal breezing past his cheek, as it smashed into the stone behind him. A warm trickle of blood drips down his cheek a matching pair to Tubbo's. 

“Go in Tommy,” Dream bent over to whisper into his ear. Behind him, the stone wall had caved in, revealing a room, no a man made cave. 

“What the fu-” torches were haphazardly scattered along the walls, the dim light just barely illuminating a section of the floor made of obsidian. 

“Get on the platform.” 

Tubbo’s fingers intertwined with Tommy’s, helping pull him to the black stone. His eyes were pleading as he whispers, “just do as he says Tommy, we might still get out of this.” 

The sounds of pistons filled the room as Dream hits a button, and with an almighty lurch the platform began to lower. There’s a moment of tense silence in the dark, only the glow of Dream’s armor reflecting off of his manic mask to see from. “Listen Tommy,” from all the thick stone it sounds like Dream’s voice is coming from every direction. “Ever since you arrived here, you’ve been a headache! You’ve brought war… terrorism. And above all else, you’ve brought the reason for all the violence, you brought attachment. Your attachment to the discs, to friends, to pets, lands, countries, items.” he laughed short and loud as the platform finally lowered into a huge underground room. 

The walls made of thick, black obsidian towered high over them as they slowly lowered to the floor of bedrock. On the other side of the room, illuminated by glow-stone lamps the discs sat on pedestals on either side of a Nether portal. 

“What the fuc-” 

“You brought attachment Tommy.” Dream continued, even as the platform stops at the bottom and an eerie gong rings throughout the room. “It took me a long time to realize just how important attachment could be. But when I did, it made me stronger. And I realized you- you’re important. Come see, come see you’re discs. They’re right there… you could take them.. Run through the portal… but then I’ll just kill Tubbo. See, they don’t matter anymore.” he looks at Tubbo, “because I know what your real attachment is. 

I’ve cut my attachment, I became free. I lost my friends, blew up my house… my crossbow… everything that was important to me. I cut everything because that’s what gave people power over each other, attachments. I had to lose everything, to gain control.” The manic tint to his words made Tommy shiver, Dream was becoming more and more twisted with each word. Or maybe he was always like that and Tommy just never noticed. 

“You’re a sick bastard!” 

“If I can control the things people are attached to... then I can control the world again." He laughs gleefully, scowling "This isn’t Tommy SMP or Tubbo SMP. it’s DREAM’S SMP! I can control it all if I have everything anyone’s ever cared about. I’ve already started my collection.” a wide sweep of his arm drew Tommy’s attention to the other pedestals around the edges of the room, and signs labeling them. Dream put Techo’s Axe on one with a glass case. Another podium had a bucket with a little clown fish in it, the label said Beckerson.

“LOOK! LOOK TOMMYINNIT!” Dream spun on his toes, green glow all but erupting from behind the mask. “I have a spot for everything, and room for more! I will take it all and no one will be able to go against me again.” 

“You’re a terrible man!” Tubbo spat, “wha- what have you done…” 

Tommy could feel himself shaking, looking over the few items Dream had already collected. Ghostbur’s friend… Henry for god sake. He thought Henry was DEAD! “You are sick Dream! A fucking psycho!” 

Tommy pulled Tubbo behind him as Dream marched into his space, towering over the teens all while still glowing that ghostly green. “Everything I’ve done is for a reason!” he snarled. “To take back control of the world!” he lent back, a smile growing in his tone again, “and it’s all thanks to you Tommy.” 

“Just kill us already!” Tommy screamed, behind him Tubbo was shaking. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the panic or because he was feeling the same anger that burned in Tommy’s stomach. 

“You’re the KEY Tommy!” Dream scoffed, “You bring the attachment, so no… I can’t kill you. I can’t let you free either. Your exile was perfect! People could _visit_ you, not that I didn’t do my best to stop them. But you were out of the way… just how I wanted, and then you **left**. You disappeared and wrecked **EVERYTHING**.” 

Dream spun, sword back in hand it’s cold metal caressing Tommy’s chin, making him look up into the mask’s painted eyes. “So I made a prison.” He tilted his head, letting the mask focus on Tubbo. “I’M GOING TO LOCK TOMMY AWAY FOREVER TUBBO. I need him, but I don’t need you. You’re just a pawn, a follower who has lost his usefulness” 

Tommy shoved the man back, not that it moved him much. Pure fear ran through his system, at the anger that was directed at Tubbo, at the blatant threat. “Tubbo isn’t a follower! You’re a monster Dream, evil… just pure evil!” 

“Evil…” Dream laughed, dark and gritty that echoed around the vault. “Evil is in the eye of the beholder. So if I’m the evil in your story, that means you’re the hero Tommy. And every hero needs an origin story.”

“NO!” the fear that soaked Tommy to the bone gripped at his throat, his voice breaking and wheezing. Even as Tubbo grasped at his hand, clammy skin with a heartbeat fluttering fast under his touch. “Absolutely fucking not! NO! What do you mean.” Tommy desperately looked around the hall, they were trapped, Dream stood between them and the portal. The platform had long risen back to the surface. They had no tools, no supplies, no way to break through the impossibly strong obsidian. 

“Tommy. I want to give you your chance to say good-bye. I’m not the monster you think I am.” Dream said lightly, like he was giving a present on Christmas day, “It’s Tubbo’s time to go, so say your good-byes, because after this… you’ll never see him again.” 

“Keep the discs!” Tommy panicked. “I don’t care about them, let Tubbo and I go.” 

“I don’t give a shit about the discs Tommy. I care about power, and Tubbo is the power over you that needs to go. Say you’re good-byes.”

“FUCK YOU BITCH! NO! Wha-what the h-hell…” Tommy resisted the urge to pace, to move so he could think, try and come up with something that could get Tubbo out of here. But the small hand clutched in his kept him rooted in one spot. 

Dream tilted his head, like Tommy was some sort of interesting painting “You’ll miss out on your chance to say good-bye to your best friend? I’m not kidding, I am going to **kill him**!” The anger was back, the flip flopping of emotions coming from the older man was like two sides of a coin, one moment blistering anger, the other a child filled with excitement. 

“Tommy…” 

“NO!” 

“Tommy!” Blood soaked fingers grasped onto his shirt pulling him as Tubbo placed himself in between Tommy and the green man.

Tommy’s muttering continued in full force, “if we run, if we get to my old base, we could make it Tubbo, we could make it…” He gripped Tubbo's sleeves, anything to ground himself. 

“It’s alright. This is it…” Tears streaked down the slightly chubby cheeks of his best friend. 

“Don’t just accept this Tubbo! We- we- you can’t….” 

“Tommy, it’s over” the smaller teen pulls Tommy into a hug, arms wrapping around him like a lifeline. Tommy can feel his body shaking “All good things must come to an end. We had a good run” he mutters into the fabric of his shirt, tears soaking through, “I didn’t think this would be the end for me, but we had some fun times.” 

“...What am I without you?”

“Yourself. Your amazing, funny, and brave self. I believe you’ll get out of this on your own, it won’t be the end for you Tommy.” Tubbo pulled back, eyes roaming over Tommy like he was trying to memorize everything about him. 

“Tubbo...even though, ever since I met you, I've always regarded you as my sidekick.” Tommy ignored the hot tears stinging the scratches across his cheek. “But really Tubbo I was your sidekick.” 

Tubbo takes a step back smiling, arms dropping to his sides. “You’ll always be my best friend Tommyinnit.”

The sword erupts from Tubbo’s chest with a wet sound of singing metal and a shocked gurgled breath. Blood bubbling up past pale lips. Face still stupidly stuck in that small smile, eyes never leaving Tommy’s even as he watches the light fade from them. 

“NO!” Tommy feels everything crumble and fall apart around him. He darts forward, catching Tubbo as he falls, like a puppet with its string’s cut. Dream stands over him, blood dripping onto the stone as he wipes the blade clean. Clinical and oppressive. 

“Time to go Tommy.” 

Hands still stained, and blood soaked shirt and jeans sticking to his skin, barely dry unlike the cold body of his friend. Tommy feels the rage fester and build as he looks up at the maniac, the murderer. Even as the lava slowly falls over the cell’s doors, blocking his view and locking him in the obsidian room with only empty books for company. Tommy makes a promise, a declaration. Whatever it takes, Dream is going to pay.

* * *


End file.
